


Hey, you have a superhero boyfriend too?

by BAL0V3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Barry Allen and Peter Parker friendship, Because my angels deserve to be happy, Boys In Love, Crossover, Drabbles, Ficlet, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, MCU & DCEU Crossover, Multi-verse, Multipairing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They are both angels, and should hangout with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAL0V3/pseuds/BAL0V3
Summary: This is one of the multi-verse where Marvel and DC worlds collide, Resulting The Flash and The Spider-man met and became friends and they talk with each other about their superhero billionaire boyfriends.Main pairing Olivarry and Starker.It’s going to be a series of drabbles, or ficlets, or graphic ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

Author's reminder:

1\. Main pairing Olivarry and Starker.

 

2\. English is not my first language so bear with me if I made any grammar mistakes (which I believe I will make a lot)

 

It will be alternating between Barry’s POV and Peter’s POV.

 

 

Prologue:

 

 

Barry’s POV:

 

In one of the multi-verses, there is one where Marvel heroes and DC heroes live on the same earth (sort of feeling a bit sorry for that earth...).

On one ordinary morning, Barry Allen was on his way to a science fair. He was running a bit late (again) and rushing towards the gate of the science fair with a coffee in his hand. He didn't see where he was going, so he run into this poor guy who was looking at his phone, and spill the coffee right on top of said phone (just has to be his luck). Well, talking about a typical clumsy day of Barry's life.

Barry apologized to this guy/boy (he looks like a teenager!) who introduced himself as Peter Parker, a 21 year old colleague student. Barry was about to opt to repair or compensate for the phone, yet it turns out that Peter’s phone was water proof as Peter actually designed and installed a insulator himself (which is super cool!)

Barry further found out that Peter was on the way to the same science fair that Barry was going to. As a result of this pleasant surprise, they end up going to the science fair together.

Man, did Barry and Peter hit it off!

Peter is like a version of Barry and Cisco hybrid: shy, a bit socially awkward, and a science nerd just like Barry; At the same time, Peter is super smart and incredibly good at designing and modifying high tech devices just like Cisco. Barry liked him almost immediately after they had a heated discussion about organic chemistry and star wars (didn't know how they managed to jump between these 2 topics but they did). And Peter is super cute and friendly too. Don't get him wrong, it's not like Barry is interested or anything (Barry already has a smoking hot superhero boyfriend who is also a Mayor, How is this his life?), but it is nice to meet a Normal guy who he can connect with, outside of Barry’s friends in STAR labs.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Well, so much for Normal. Barry thought after 5 hours of befriended with Peter.

There is NO normal for Barry Allen on this earth, he should have known.

They were enjoying the science fair all day, toward the last part of the fair there is exhibition of newly designed energy source that was derived from alien technology. Cisco would have loved to come with Barry today but his brother Dante was unwell so Cisco had to go visit him (yet Cisco made Barry promise to take a load of photos and video for him).

When Barry was focus making videos of the alien tech, he heard Peter yelling at him "something is wrong get down" and yanked him to the ground. Just a second later there is an explosion near where they stood in the center of exhibition hall, smoke over the place and people starting to scream in panic and running in a mess.

Barry was honestly surprised that Peter was able to sense danger before it happens (Is Peter a meta-human too? Barry thought to himself), but he didn't get a chance to ask, too many people are screaming and he has lives to save. so he turn to Peter and said:

"Peter you need to go first, be safe and I will be right back..." / "Barry are you OK? you need to get to somewhere safe first..."

The two of them spoke at the exact same time.

Weird.

"I'll see you outside?" / "Meet you out there?"

Again at the same time. Even weirder.

Barry nodded at Peter and rush to somewhere where no one can notice him change into his suit and started to get civilians out of the premises. In a split of second, He glared at the place where he and Peter was standing, Peter was no longer there. Mmm, guess Peter was fast too?

It didn't take Barry long to get most people out to safety, there were police cars and ambulances already waiting nearby due to the siren was triggered. However when he looked around the crowd, he didn't see Peter.

“Oh my god, I thought I got everyone?” Worried that he might have left Peter behind, Barry rushed back into the exhibition hall immediately.

Instead of a lost Peter Parker in the exhibition hall, Barry saw a guy (a meta-human?) in red and blue suit was fighting a dozen armed masked men. It seems like this guy is trying to stop the Alien tech to be robbed and clearly he is out numbered. Barry zipped in and started to take out some armed enemies but found he probably does not need to do so ---

The Red and Blue suit guy knocked these men out like nothing, bend a metal pipe in bare hands (his strike force seems like exceeding 1400 pounds at least!), while hanging off the ceiling on a string, and shooting off something that looks very much like spider web to glue all the enemies on the the floor/or on to whatever surface they landed. And It only took him a few seconds to do that. It's so freaking cool!

For a second, Barry thought this guy could be a meta-human that inherited abilities of a spider. His suit was body tight and his face was covered by a mask that shows not an inch of skin (how could he breathe?). Whilst Barry's mind was wandering off, the spider-guy has noticed Barry, waved at him and chirped happily:

 

"Hey, I have got them, thanks for saving the civilian by the way! Oh I guess these guys were after that the Alien tech but don't worry it's safe now. I wonder how they got in here though, they must have hacked the security system &^%$#@*......"

 

Well, seems like this spider meta/hero is a chatter box.

.

.

.

Wait, why does this guy sound so familiar?

It's totally the voice Barry has just been hearing and talking to for the past 5 hours…and although he is usually shy about his talent in singing, Barry is actually very good at recognizing voices.

 

This young, silvery and energetic voice belongs to No other than one Peter Parker.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Peter’s POV:

 

It started out a good day today, Peter thought to himself. He wasn’t late for the bus to the science fair, remembered to bring his phone and had the ticket in his backpack double checked.

Until Peter bumped into someone while he was too focus on checking google map on his phone (why didn't the spider sense work? Maybe pumping into someone isn’t counted as danger?). Then his cellphone screen was covered with coffee from the poor guy he bumped into. What a shame, it smells like great coffee.

The guy/young man (he looks like a collage student!) who dropped his coffee was apologizing so many times that even Peter felt sorry for him. Technically neither of them were watching where they were going, so fault is 50/50.

Barry Allen, as the young man introduced himself, seems like a really nice guy and he even offered to buy Peter a new phone! When Peter explained and insisted his phone was fine because of his own invention of water-proof insulator, he noticed a familiar ticket falling off Barry’s pocket and landed at Barry’s feet --- “Mercury Science Fair”. Peter chirped and picked it up:

“Hey, that the same science fair I am going to! Actually, I only need the map to get me there!”

Peter then saw Barry beamed.

Guess today is still a good day.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A good day is an understatement. Peter thought to himself after 5 hours enjoying the science fair with Barry.

Today is awesome!

First he made to the science fair that he longed for successfully without being too lost or too late.

Then he met and made friends with Barry, who is extremely handsome, nice and he is a science nerd just like Peter himself (no, he is not interested, Peter Has a superhero boyfriend now who was also his childhood hero/dream, How lucky was he!). They have so many similarities, and Barry is just so easy to talk to and related to (they talked about organic chemistry and Star Wars for like 3 hours none stop and feels like the day just starting, how?). And they even have the same habit of rambling when they get excited or nervous! (plus foot-in-mouth syndrome maybe?). Last but not least, Barry is a forensic scientist, who works for the Central City police department, a job that Peter could never dream to do but always want to know more about (as Peter’s vigilante-ing is not always favoured by the police sometimes).

.

.

.

…Then as usual Peter’s good days do not last very long. Just has to be his luck.

 

When Barry was taking video for his best friend “Cisco”, according to Barry’s description this Cisco sounds very much like Ned, Peter’s best friend and “man in the Chair”. Just another similarity of Barry and him, the thought give him a little thrill.

Except it is not thrill.

Peter’s spider sense was screaming danger, instinctively Peter grabbed Barry and lower him to the ground in a split of second.

Then the bomb went off, but Peter was able to see in a blur of smoke there are a bunch of armed guys in black merging from the darkened corners.

Guess there are plenty of bad guys in every city huh.

Peter was trying get Barry to go to somewhere safe. He urged Barry to leave the scene and to meet him outside after he takes those villains down. Lucky enough he did wear his spider-suit under his jacket, although he couldn't change in to his mask until no one was noticing. Funny that Barry seems also trying to get Peter to safety first too. Leaving that thought behind, Peter put on his mask and shot his web at the first villain he saw.

 

Peter was fighting those armed men while also trying to get some panicked civilians out of the danger zone, but immediately he found that there are not many civilian left, as a red streak zipped around in a speed too fast for eyes to catch, and seemingly removing civilians away from the scene.

Peter was worried for a second if the red streak was a new villain, but once there are no civilians around, the red streak seems to stop for a second and came to help him, not like that he needs the help but the gesture is appreciated - same side/good guys. Judging by the zipping around and yellow lighting surrounding this streak guy, Peter guess his superpower should have something to do with super speed and lighting.

  
Finishing wrapping up the last bad guy, Peter happily waved and greeted the new comer superhero, who apparently looked at him in awe after hearing his voice.

He has a tall slender build, scarlet leather suit wraps most of his body, a cowl that covers half of his face, leaving his eyes and below nose exposed.

 

Wait, why does that chin and mouth look so familiar?

 

Not many people knows, but Peter actually has photographic memory which allows him to remember facial structures very well.

He would recognized that green eyes, fine jaw line and thin lips immediately when he had a chance to look at this scarlet speedster's face.

 

Peter is sure that this speedster is No other than one Barry Allen.

 

 

 

 

To Be continued.

 

PS.please ignored the gibberish about strike force... I made it up...


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's POV on finding out Peter's identity

 

Barry’s POV:

 

This is definitely going to be weird.

 

Barry honestly did not expect his new friend turns out to be a meta-human superhero. And then he had to accidentally discovered Peter’s secret Identity (he really didn't mean to!).

 

Before he could say anything to the meta-human spider-boy (Who he was certain to be Peter) in front of him, he heard familiar footsteps and voices from loud speaker: “Stand down, hands above your head!”

 

Perfect timing for police force to show up.

 

Before the police officers raise their guns, Barry sped himself and Peter out of the scene.

 

They end up on a roof top where Barry is pretty sure no one will see either of them closely enough and put Peter down (he was glad that Peter didn't punch him for rushing him away without a warning, Barry pretty sure he couldn't handle a punch 1400 pounds without a fracture…)

 

They both stood there for a minute quietly. Barry can see Peter was fidgeting a bit on his feet clearly a bit anxious, Barry himself was rubbing the back of his neck nervously (his old habit), then Barry decide to say something to break the silence (because it is getting so awkward!)

 

“Uhm, Thanks for the help back there, I mean protecting the Alien tech, and everyone…”

“Well, it’s nothing; you did most of the lifesaving part back there…”

 

Then they both fell back to silence again.

 

The urge to ask whether this spider-boy is Peter is eating Barry away but he was too embarrassed and scared to ask. What if Peter does not like people finding out? He may freak out and never want to be friends with Barry anymore. Wait, Peter does not know Barry’s identity under the cowl, right?

 

Just while Barry was battling in his mind whether to ask Peter the million dollar question, he heard Peter asked him quietly after taking a deep breath:

“This is going to sound really weird and probably inappropriate, but …Are you … **Barry**?”

 

Wait what?

Barry actually felt equally stunned and relieved when he heard this question from Peter. At least Barry can be honest now. Keeping secret is not his forte.

 

“Well, yes, I guess I am. **Peter**.”

 

“Wait, how do you know?!...” Peter actually squeaked, he looked like he was going to jump out of his skin, it was almost hilarious.

 

“I was about to ask the same question.” Barry is actually dying to know, what gives away?

 

Barry heard a little laughter under Peter’s mask, strangely it actually sounds relieved, just like him.

“I recognized half of your face, I uhm, usually remember faces very well.”

So much for secret identity... Barry thought to himself. Maybe he should ask Cisco to modify his cowl?

 

As he can see in Peter’s body language that Peter is equally eager to know, Barry answered Peter’s question:

“If you wonder, I recognized your voice.”

He can see Peter visibly sulked a little after hearing the answer, like a lost puppy.

 

Well, guess there another similarity of him and Peter, Barry smiled and shook his head – they are both not very good at keeping secrets.

 

Barry took off his cowl, revealing his face and saw the boy in front of him did the same, no surprise, it was the face of Peter Parker, his new friend.

 

“Guess we should re-introduce ourselves,” Barry extend his hand to Peter.

“Barry Allen – I am also the flash, the fastest man alive.”

There is glitter in Peter’s eyes when he smiles back to Barry and shook his hand firmly.

“Peter Parker – AKA your friendly neighborhood Spider-man.”

 

Then they both burst into laughter wholeheartedly for the first time after the little crisis.

 

TBC.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Ollie and Tony will come very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV on finding out Barry's identity

Peter’s POV:

 

OK, this is awkward.

Like really awkward. 

 

What is the possibility of a person meeting someone and make friend with him and accidentally find out his new friend actually has super powers, and all this happens within a day?

100% Percent for Peter Parker, probably 0% for others. 

 

Technically today is still not bad, at least his new friend seem to be a nice guy, on the hero side, not a villain. What else can he ask for?

 

Just when he shot more webs to secure all the bad guys on the floor, he heard loud speaker and so familiar spider sense that tells him that he was at gun-point.

Really? Can't the police-men in a different town treat him nicely just for one day?

 

When Peter was just about to swing himself away before getting shoot (not cool), he was suddenly been picked up and zipped away front the scene in super-speed.

His spider sense did not tell him to attack, guess because he knew it was Barry who grabbed him with no intention to harm. Any way is good not to be chased by police cars.

 

Travelling in super-speed was amazing. Peter loves the swinging in NY City among the high rises and the feeling of adrenaline pumping in his veins, but this is a different level.

Peter is certain that if Barry did not support his neck, he would get a whiplash travelling in such a high speed. 

 

They stopped at a roof top (Peter appreciated the choice, roof tops are favorite hideouts for superheroes like him right?)

 

Once the Speedster pull to a stop (who Peter was sure must be Barry), they both stood there nervously for a minute.

Peter wants to say something but he actually does not know where to start. Shall he ask for code names? Lucky enough Barry stirred the silence before Peter gets more uncomfortable (silence and him does not get along!)

 

“Uhm, Thanks for the help back there, I mean protecting the Alien tech, and everyone…”

“Well, it’s nothing; you did most of the lifesaving part back there…”

 

Then they run out of words. Great.

 

Peter found it hard to not burst the question out-loud to the speedster in front of him - are you my new friend Barry because your facial structure screams yes...

 

But he can't do that right?  What if Barry does not want anyone to know about his other persona? He may just zip away in a blink of eye and never see Peter anymore. Wait, Barry does not know Peter's identity under the mask, right? Maybe he still can be friends with him?

 

Screw it, Peter decided, he is going to ask this million dollar question:

 

“This is going to sound really weird and probably inappropriate, but …Are you …  **Barry**?”

 

Barry's eye widened and mouth hung open in shock.

 

Crap. Peter cursed himself silently inside - Great, now you have just ruined it Peter Parker, why can't you keep your mouth shut.

 

Yet in the next second, Barry actually looked relieved and curved the corner of his mouth slightly: 

 

“Well, yes, I guess I am.  **Peter**.”

 

Now it is Peter's turn to jump out of his skin.

 

“Wait, how do you know?!...” Peter felt like his voice was squeezed in to a high pitch. He was pretty sure that every inch of his skin was all covered?

 

“I was about to ask the same question.” Barry shook his head amused. 

 

Peter had to laugh, guess he found another common thing that he and his new friend share - they both are pretty bad at maintaining their secret identities. 

 

“I recognized half of your face, I uhm, usually remember faces very well.” Peter said, noticed Barry looked like a kicked puppy after hearing his answer.

 

Then Barry answered Peter’s question:

“If you wonder, I recognized your voice.”

 

...Fair point. May be he can discuss with Mr. Stark about a voice regulator to be add to the mask? Not the stupid interrogation mode thank you.

 

Peter saw the young speedster's eyes shines with determination, then took off his cowl, revealing the other half face of his new friend, Barry Allen. 

Guess it's time for Peter too. 

 

Barry looked at Peter with an ever so soft smile and extended his hand, Peter happily took and given a firm shake.

 

“Guess we should re-introduce ourselves? Barry Allen – I am also the flash, the fastest man alive.” 

 

“Peter Parker – AKA your friendly neighborhood Spider-man.” 

 

Today is 100% awesome. Peter smiles brightly at his superhero friend. 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

Honestly It really got longer than I expected... but I blame my keyboard for not wanting to stop and loves to see these two little Angels awkward and cute together.

There will be Tony and Ollie in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Barry found out about each other's boyfriends

Peter's POV:

 

 

After that little awkward but still awesome encounter of Barry and Peter, their friendship soon heated up and they started to hang out with each other almost every week (after they found out that central city is only about a hour from NY city, what a pleasant coincidence!).

 

Their favorite hang out spot is, well they actually tried several roof tops of some skyscrapers in both cities, still trying to identify their favorite one.

One night after Peter finished his usual night patrol (vigilante-ing) and swing by (literally) to visit Barry on one of the roof top, he accidentally caught Barry talking on the phone.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop (super hearing is not something that you can control easily you know?), he really didn't, but Peter can swear to GOD that Barry was talking to his lover on the phone (the way Barry smiled sheepishly, cheek rosy and green eyes twinkle soft. Besides you can't mistaken that "I miss having your strong arms around me/ love you/ cant wait to see you" part).

And, thanks to Peter's super hearing, he is 100% sure he heard a male voice on the other side of the line. 

 

So... Barry has a boyfriend. 

What another lovely coincident. 

Peter has one too. 

 

After Barry got off the phone, Peter gently cleared his throat to acknowledge his presence. Barry seemed to startle a little at first when he found Peter approached him, he must have realized what Peter has heard. Then Barry sighed a little, looking up at Peter with a bit of uncertainty:

"I guess you heard that huh?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to...can't help it with my enhanced senses. Oh, and It's OK you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" 

Peter couldn't help to feel a little embarrassed. He would rather Barry choose to tell him when he is ready instead of Peter finding out Barry's sexuality unintentionally.

He decided to sit next to Barry and offered Barry a bag of burritos he was holding. 

"Not the best timing for coming out but hey, here I am." Barry chuckled nervously and rubs the back of his neck, accepted the burritos and took a deep breath:

"Peter, I am gay and I have a boyfriend. I meant to tell you that earlier but didn't get a chance to and I hate keeping secrets to my friends, not that I think you would judge me but I sort of not wanting to risk losing you as a friend, IdowanttotellyoubutIdontwantyoutohatemeand..."

"Wow wow slow down pal, even with my enhanced hearing I am not fast enough to catch that." Peter laughed softly and gently pad Barry on his shoulder.

Barry's cheek has gone to a deeper shade of pink, but seems to be visible relaxed. 

"Since I get to know another secret of yours, Can I tell you one of mine?" Peter smiled quietly, "I actually I have a boyfriend too."

"Really?!" Barry's eye widened like comic book. Peter chortled:

"Oh yeah."

 

 

 

Barry's POV:

 

Barry really enjoyed hanging out with Peter. 

They have been spending a lot of time talking about random things, like villains they encounter or recent science discovery.

And the two of them sitting on a roof top, snacking on a hundred Big Belly Burgers (he will eat like the 95 out of the 100 burgers) in a nice chilled night after fighting crime and defending their cities? Best bonding moments.

 

Yet Barry still have not told Peter his other secret. Well, not so much as secret to his other friends - He is dating Oliver Queen, a fellow super hero and a Mayor. Who obviously, is male.

This is something that Barry really wants to tell Peter because Barry hates keeping secret from his friends; but at the same time, he is not sure if this will bother Peter.

Barry believes that Peter is not someone who would judge him at all (Peter is far too nice to do that!), but Barry just...does not want to risk it. He is a socially awkward nerd who does not have too many friends after all.

 

Once night, Barry received a call from Oliver. His beloved boyfriend is coming back from a business trip after 5 days in another country, which means Barry was deprived from seeing his boyfriend for a whole week.

Usually Barry just dashes 600 miles to Star City and he will be able to meet his emerald archer, but a country across the pacific ocean is slightly far even for a speedster. Hence he got quite excited and may be a little bit clingy on the phone (can't really blame him, he just misses Ollie a little... OK maybe a lot).

 

Then Barry realized Peter who has just arrived (to catch up with him as pre-arranged) might have heard him.

...Well Peter definitely heard him talking to Oliver. 

The way Peter's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

At least there is no disgust or rejecting in Peter's eyes so far. That's kind of reassuring.

When Barry finally gathered the courage to tell Peter about his sexuality, much to his surprise, Peter confessed that he has a boyfriend too.

Guess the universe is favoring him for once?  Whats the odds of that?!

 

 

Feeling relieved and relaxed, Barry can't help himself to be a bit curious about Peter's boyfriend:

"What's his name? Mine is Oliver." 

"Oh, His name is Tony, I call him Mr Stark in front of the others though." Peter smiled brightly when talking about his boyfriend.

"What kind of arrangement was that?" Sounds a little weird?

"He is uhm, sort of like my mentor?" Peter shrugged.

"Wait like a professor in collage? Is he taking advantage of you or something?" Barry can't help to worry about Peter after hearing this.

"No no no! its nothing like that!" Peter realized that Barry entered his cop mode and immediately shook his head and defending his boyfriend: "He is a superhero too, like a senior one, he mentored me when I started being spider-man and made me one of the Avengers!"

"O...K, if you say so. I am still a bit worried." Barry still feels slightly skeptical. 

 

 

Feeling the need to distract Barry, Peter pulled out his phone: 

"Want me to show you?"

 

 

 

TBC.

 

I know that Central city and NY is no where near each other but in this made up universe I just want them to be, Sorry!

 

Thanks for waiting!!! sorry it was delayed. I planned to update on weekly basis but work just got better of me. 

Ollie and Tony showed up finally! (only in the conversation though)

Next chapter will be the really graphic ficlet that I wanted post from be beginning (it just grew out of my hands)...

 

BTW Happy Valentine's day!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter shows Barry pictures of when him and his boyfriend first met, and Barry can totally relate because him and Ollie are somehow similar.

There comes the Graphic ficlet! Mainly dialog + pictures. 

Peter shows Barry pictures of when him and his boyfriend first met, and Barry can totally relate because him and Ollie are somehow similar.

 

   

Peter: When I first met my boyfriend I was 15. (shows Barry photos on his phone) 

Barry: (Shocked) What?! You were a minor! You sure he didn't do anything illegal to you? Cuz I am totally calling Joe if he did (Pull out his phone ready to call Joe)

Peter: No! Calm down man! it's not what you think! (snatch Barry's phone and hide behind him)

Barry: Convince me then!

Peter: We weren't dating back then! Besides the age of consent in NY is 17 and I was definitely legal before we started dating.

Barry: (squints and pull back his phone) Fine, if you insist...

Peter: (tries to change topic) How did you meet your boyfriend?

Barry: Oh, I was chasing a mysterious case in his city, unexplained elements involved ya'know. and I met him at the crime scene.

Peter: (arches eyebrow) At the crime scene? sounds suspicious.

Barry: It's not like that! He owns the warehouse where the crime happened (shows Peter a photo on his own phone).

Peter: (narrows his eyes)...You look like you were a minor too!

Barry: (shocked) I didn't! I was 23 at that time!

Peter: you totally looked like a teenager (pointing at the next photo on Barry's phone)

Barry: ...maybe that's why Ollie asked me that embarrassing question when we first met...

Peter: What did he ask?

Barry: He asked "Do your parents know that you are here?" I mean is totally not cool!

Peter: (laughs) I don't blame him.

Barry: (blushes) Hey! you were not so much better yourself! You were literally a minor back then.

Peter: (pouts)...Lets call it even.

 

 

TBC.

 

It is only a short chapter but it is also like a test to see if the picture link works. Took me forever to get a website to host pictures...

Enjoy!!!


	6. Chapter 6

 Peter and Barry sharing more stories about their boyfriends.

 

Barry: You said your boyfriend is a superhero too, what is his super power like?

Peter:...being super Rich?

Barry (confused): ?

Peter (chuckled)  Kidding, he doesn't have powers, but he is super intelligent and he built this suit that serves as an Armor.

Barry (surprised): Armor as in like, with in-build canons and stuff?!

Peter: Yep (shows Barry a photo)

Barry: Wow that's Cool! Wait, it is OK if I see his face like this? the secret identity thing?

Peter: Oh, don't worry, he uhm, he actually publicized his superhero identity to the world while ago...and he was a, sort of public figure even before he became a superhero. 

Peter (winced and sighed): The media called him "Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist".  

Barry (raise his eye brow amused): ...Wow. I though my boyfriend being a Mayor is handful, yours is above and beyond...

Peter (surprised): your boyfriend is a Mayor?

Barry: Well yeah...and he also used to be sort of a billionaire playboy figure before, but he settles as a Mayor now, after uhm, a few things.

Peter: ...Sounds like a long story.

Barry: I won't go to details, I am sure your boyfriend's story was not a short one either.

Peter: Totally agree.

 

Peter: What about your boyfriend? what is his super powers like?

Barry: ...being super stubborn?

Peter: ?

Barry: well he doesn't have super power either, but he is extremely skilled in martial arts, and especially good with arrows. 

Peter: I know a guy in Avengers like that too! sounds pretty cool!

 

 

TBC.

 

Another update!  

Meanwhile I will try to update at least once a week.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a series of drabbles and graphic ficlets. It sort of starts to grow on its own...  
> First time posting something on AO3, all comments and recommendations welcome!


End file.
